Solace  LokiSigyn
by Anastasia XII
Summary: After finding out his true origins, Loki feels as an intruder in his own family and home. He finds the solace in the arms of his secret and only love: Sigyn


**Solace**

A crystal chandelier illuminated the chamber, a tone tinged with orange, like a sunset, which paired with the sadness of the poor young man who was hiding there like a beggar seeking refuge from the cruel coldness.

Loki lay stretched on his bed. White sheets were flooded with the tears that sprang from his eyes.

That confession that his... "father" had told him had hurt him more than any other blow or thrust caused into a battle. This had to be a nightmare, a bad dream! His blood was not like his brother's, like his parents. Their blood was healthy, clean and especially pure. His, instead, was contaminated, it was from a cold, heartless enemy. An abomination. He was just a lost cad. That explained the favor Odin gave to his brother!

- Damn it! - he screamed through clenching his teeth, looking at the balcony of the palace of Asgard.

He opened the door and walked with grace and precision of a god, his dark hair brushed gently, emeralds in his eyes and serious look on his face gleaming combined to most purest perfection. The guards watched him and guessed instead something bad had happened before Odin fell ill and weak.

_- You couldn't have a Frost Giant sitting on the throne of Asgard!_- Loki's cry echoed toward his father.

The young god shook his head, like chasing that dismal thought. He stopped walking and went to look at the bridal chamber of his parents. He opened the door a little to spy on his father, who lay dying in his bed and his mother, stroking the gray hair of all-father Odin.

He felt bad and the anger was too much for the poor Asgardian king. His ill condition fell as his responsibility. Loki turned away from the door, fearful of being discovered by his mother.

- He hasn't changed, right? - Frigga asked the doctor.

- Let's wait for a few days - the man replied, leaving the room.

Frigga sighed sadly, her hands on her chest. Loki sobbed, miserably. He looked down and got away from the door. He took his horse and prepared it to go through the valleys of the Reign of Asgard to forget the acid pain.

He stopped his course, took a deep breath and lay in the grass, his eyes closed. As if through the darkness reflected in his bright and tidy emeralds placed on his face would cure his ills, he began to remember things that had happened: the expulsion of his brother - step brother! - To Midgard, the slow and painful languor of his father...

Loki sighed, declining to think about that. He leaned to one side and his fingers began to toy with green tufts sprouting from the grass. He thought of the afternoon playing with Thor when they were little kids, his mother's lullabies before bed and the exciting stories of his during the war in Jötunheim.

-_ I guess I will not be the same anymore_ - Loki said to himself.

His horse snorted and he looked at the moon. Loki sighed and got up to return to the castle. Once there, he walked again the halls, with precise and accurate movements, and he looked to the balcony. He stood there watching the light of the torches placed on the ivory columns, glistening with the evening light emanating from the torches.

Suddenly, Loki felt a strange presence. He turned a bit to see someone, from afar, stared at him for a long while. In doing so, that person hid behind a column, fearing to unpleasant him with her presence.

But Loki turned completely to woman in the blue dress, who only looked at him.

- Don't go - ordered Loki, though she guessed in his voice a plea.

She kept watching him.

- Come.

She came, still fearful.

- Why are you hiding? I mean no harm to you - Loki stated, approaching her.

- Excuse me, Prince- she excused herself, afraid to throw him a look that could be unpleasant for him.

- Don't treat me like a prince- he told Sigyn.

And she raised her blue eyes, sinking them into his.

- I could not help looking at you, your color is very different today - Sigyn meowed.

The young god could not resist a sad look and turned to the balcony again. Sigyn did nothing more than glimpsing.

- Sigyn, would you like to acompany me? - He asked.

- Yes, sir- she answered swiftly and respectfully.

Loki took her gently from her hand and she smiling let him be. The dark prince kept his eyes downcast, clutching the hand of his lady. After several minutes of walking, the couple sat down. Loki still kept his eyes on the ground while he kept looking at Sigyn, his attraction to the brooding prince was becoming stronger with each passing moment.

- It's for your father, right? - Sigyn said.

He nodded.

- Doctors say ...

- Yes - Loki inerrupted - just wait for days to go by.

And Sigyn stared for a moment, waiting for the continuation of his words.

- Forgive me for what I'll say but...

And Loki nailed his big green eyes in the blue of hers.

- See... I don't want to increase the tension between you and your father but... the guards are telling things that leave much to be desired - Sigyn continued.

Loki felt the needle of nervousness going through his back, he did not want she to be learned that he was the aborted fruit from the enemy.

- Since the Frost Giants infiltrated in the Palace things have not returned to normal - Sigyn said drinking a glass of water.

The black-haired man felt his head would explode. The internal pressure in his chest was going to kill him. His hands trembled and Sigyn, carefully, took them between hers with love.

- Sigyn...- Loki whispered.

- Yes? - And the young man closed the distance between them, almost breathing in front of it but Loki tilted his head, preventing Sigyn to see the beauty of his eyes and face.

- You said? - Sigyn muttered, daring to treat him as an equal.

- Sigyn ... you - and he cleared his throat, nervous - would you be capable... to love a monster?

Her eyes widened even more, not understanding what he was asking.

- I don't know, depends on who - Sigyn answered.

- You think that beauty is inside? - He asked.

And the girl nodded, her head down, wondering what this had to do with Loki.

- To be honest, I heard you had discussed with him, or so it is rumored among the guards - she answered, returning the gaze.

Loki was crestfallen.

- It's because Odin chose Thor and not you, right? - She asked.

- No, it's not that. I love my brother and I would never feel jealous of him - Loki lied, looking into her eyes and perceiving that the eyes of his secret love interest distilled comprehension.

Sigyn came close again, her forehead against his. Loki felt his heart galloping strongly.

- If you let me tell you - she said - the nobility of this place as much as the guards, are saying things about what happened to Odin ... and that you are an outsider to this family,... it's just, horrible things. They are beginning to grow scared... and they're afraid of you.

Loki closed his eyes, with a couple of tears that wanted to come out. He fought against them but it was useless, the need to tell the truth to Sigyn imposed on his vocal cords.

- The question you had asked... it was for that, right? - Sigyn questioned.

But before Loki could make out a word from his mouth, Sigyn extended a hand toward his face, sliding on his temple, his cheek and his hair. She did the same with the other hand, holding his face, whose eyes became bright, watery.

- You're not a monster, Loki - she said in her slow caress - you never have been, you never will.

Loki inserted his eyes on hers. Tears welled in his eyes. A sob came into his throat. he couldn't take it, the pressure got the better of him and suddenly he took Sigyn's hands and in less of a fraction of seconds, he made her a prisoner of his arms, dropping in her chest as if to find the-much-desired comfort there.

Sigyn shivered as she felt the heavy breathing of Loki around her neck, slightly startled by the gesture.

However, instead of rejecting or break the embrace, she whispered he could tell her what was really harassing him, constantly stroking the black hair of her companion. Loki was silent, his eyes closed, waiting for another little word she could say kindly. His hands roamed over her delicate waist, the curves outlining the female shape, feeling the long, blond hair behind her back, falling like a long, glowing golden waterfall.

- Why are you trembling, Sigyn? I will not hurt you - he said without undoing the embrace - I told you before...

- I know, but I never thought you would do that, you're so mysterious, silent ... I think I'm the first person who sees you this way - Sigyn answered - but whatever your problem is, I'm here with you.

Both remained linked for a long time, Loki placed his hands on her back and carefully undid the embrace.

- What is it? - Sigyn asked, still holding his hands.

Loki got up and walked away from her, going to the balcony of the room.

- It's stranger than I thought, Sigyn - Loki added, covering part of the face with one hand, avoid returning the look- could you dare to look or to think about the cold monster which parents talk to their children at night? Would you dare to listen to the beautiful words...coming from the mouth of a potential murderer?

The maiden fell silent.

- Can the fear turn into love? Can a nymph set her gaze to a gargoyle, to find a Prince behind a monster?

She gasped, moved by the dark, yet beautiful words he was saying.

- And specially, _can you find a diamond behind a stone?_ - Loki muttered lovingly.

He turned away and looked back at night, decorated with flowing streams. Suddenly he felt the hand of Sigyn perched on his shoulder, turning him to her side, like forcing him to look at her.

- At least let me stay with you - she said putting her hands on his face.

Loki stared at her, speechless. His eyes revealed the appalling confusion which Sigyn getting was aware of. With the same silence, the young man took her chin and slowly closed his eyes as he approached, he covered her lips with his.

-Loki...- was the last thing she was able to articulate before closing her eyes equally.

Sigyn responded with the same light gesture, without resisting the temptation to embrace him with the same strength. Loki slid his hands to her waist and then to her hips, as not letting her go. Their mouths were not separated but they found themselves again and again in endless caresses, a myriad of emotions flowing in his mind.

They finally separated from such hot, passionate gesture when Sigyn smiled for him and again she linked her mouth with his. She threw her arms around Loki's neck and whispered sweetly.

- I'm with you, Loki - and she kissed his neck cutely - now and forever.

The dark prince eased through those gestures. It was so nice, so pleasant to feel the heart beating in his chest, her pure soul, without a trace.

- I need you, Sigyn - Loki hissed.

She stroked his back, giving him the comfort and love that he actually deserved.

- You're not a monster, as I told you before, you're not an evil being, if you think no one loves you, I'll be there- she said.

Loki sighed and embraced her even harder.

It was incredible:_ the internal pressure began to fall!_

- Come, there is a better place for us to go - Loki whispered, his tone was more confident and yet intimate.

Sigyn smiled, walking arm in arm with her knight in dark armor, to the place he had said. Both reached the top of the palace and, under the morose stare of the moon and stars, the prince and maiden danced, their steps fit perfectly, the aura that surrounded them was more magical than any other trick that Loki could have done.

He was happy to have someone to share a sleepless night and, specially, someone who understood him and would be with him for all eternity...


End file.
